


Love Wins

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death, M/M, Multi, Other, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I've grown to like HasturxDagon and the threesome HasturxLigurXDagonI'm not in the mindset..I'm lostLove wins in the end but at a cost-
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Demonic Starvation Warning

Armageddon had ceased.

Demons had been forced to put down their weapons and go back to work. 

Because a brat couldn't find it in himself to destroy the opposition.

And in all this horror and mess, a life was needlessly lost.

Ligurs.

He'd TRIED to get justice for his murdered mate by sentencing Crawley to the same horrible fate yet he lived his destruction..

Death by Holy Water..

He bathed in it as if it were nothing..

Bathed as if back in time, Hastur watched himself and Ligur enjoying their time in a pool of water much like the tub of Holy Water before him. A tree overhead. A meal shared. A hard day and nights tempting topped off with a bit of TLC.

Just the two of them playing with the water carelessly with their hands back and forth and bantered, laughing happily as they soaked their tiredness away.

No, now mocking his memory, Crawley smirked in the tub, unharmed-

Mocked them all and threatened to leave him be from now on-

And finally left Hell a free Demon, Armageddon stopped, and the world outside just as it was before it all began-

Perfect and normal!

All except one thing-

No, one person-

And that was Ligur.

Ligur never came back and try as his Lord might, as close as they'd become with the Archangel Gabriel after all this madness, his Lord never found Ligur in Heaven. The Archangel Gabriel honestly telling his truth, sneaking in a Prince of Hell to see for themselves and too, did not find the Angel he had been before his own Fall..

So at last-Hastur began to give up hope.

He did not feed his corporation, the vessel that made him look mortal which soon died as a means of this neglect. 

With his corporation dead, hidden somewhere he figured no one would find him, he soon began to starve his Demonic soul. 

No aura, no sins, nothing-

He felt the maggots dying inside him and allowed them to leave before too many perished. 

In the end, only one remained.

The Host.

Hasturs third eye. The keeper of his memories. The largest maggot, the one of whom knew Ligur now pretty well itself and chose to fade beside its partner and master as the rest trooped to fresher grounds. 

Half in and half out of his forehead just between the eyes, it waited for Hasturs Demonic souls last breath before its own.

It figured they'd be alone when that happened that is until another found them where Hastur hid himself.

The Host had to admit, a dying Demon of such power like Hastur was doomed to be found before long but in kind, it wished its master was gone before he was picked off like a carcass without ceremony. 

However, the aura that washed over it's strange and powerful senses told it this Demon was just as strong and thus it lifted itself from Hasturs nose, its size unlike other maggots and watched as a blue scaled Demon carefully moved themselves into Hasturs dying place.

"Hastur! Oh Satan, I've found him my Lord!"

The Host did not speak just yet and instead watched as the icy blue eyes of this new Demon hurried further into the tight space and over towards Hastur.

It knew the smells of death WELL and knew when it dawned upon this one when they hit the brick wall and said out in its monotone droll, "He's been here a while, Dear Demon."

The new Demons fish like ear fins lifted at the voice and their voice shivered out, a noise of sadness in its wake, "Has..tur?"

"His Host. The smell is his corporation. I'm all that's left of the network that makes up our master and partner, Duke Hastur."

"Dagon, can he be pulled out? Spoken to reason at least in there?" The voice Dagon, as the Host now realized spoke to called out and Dagon said back slowly, "My Lord… His Corporation is… Dead.."

'Their going to try-' The Host only lowered itself back upon Hasturs face as the sound of the other voice faded with, "Keep talking to him-"

Dagon came as close as they could and nosed the well dead mortal body, voice shaking as they did this, the Host undisturbed, "Hast.. Hast.. Come on now.. Up you get!"

The dead body just stayed put, rigamortis set in ages ago and the Demonic Spirit and Soul nowhere near able to be touched at this point-The Host tried a final time as Hastur released the network and instead chose to lay with his master in the end when Hastur refused-

And now, this poor Demon was trying-

Might as well share in what his master had last shared mentally or thought really and so, as with Ligur, to the shock of Dagon who now pressed themself into Hasturs cold hard face, it's slow droll came again and this time, Dagon looked at what made the voice, "Duke Dagon, a pleasure to meet you before the end."

"Wot in Hell is.."

"The Host as shared but as understood by eons of time past by, shock prevents one from grasping a talking Maggot."

Dagon blinked, clearly tears in their icy cold eyes and the Host kept going, emotionless but trying, "I knew Ligur too you know?"

"Fine servant to my master, Duke Hastur. Their love was stronger then Heaven and Hell combined-"

A burning, the Host was sure of it and for a moment, it FELT something!

It lowered itself a bit along Hasturs face and spoke ever slowly, but now ever softly, "However, it was not only HIS love he knew he felt was for his Hastur."

"You loved his Hastur just as fiercely, Duke Dagon but kept away for Ligurs sake, in fears, in respects."

"As Duke Hastur reformed we'd talk about things. Hours or moments, our conversations were never the same. But he knew one constant and it was he wasn't alone in his love for Hastur-And he knew deep inside and agreed with it-" The Host could see the tears now in the others eyes go from mourning to sad love as he spoke the words, "Hastur had begun to feel the same feelings back. Was growing to feel the same way but was afraid to speak out about it."

"If things only had been different-" Had it the HOST stuttered? Was Hastur finally going to permanent sleep? Was what it shared good enough-

"Fight it, Hastur.. Please! We'll find a way to get'im back!" It heard and looked slowly Dagons way.

Now it began to feel something else.

Sadness it guessed.

This being was pleading with an already transitioning Demon..To stay on this plan of life, to fight the pull..And come back to them..

"Duke Dagon, I'm sorry-"

"No! He's gotten back to himself before! Our Lord is on their way back now as a matter of fact with a new corporation!"

The fury in Dagons voice made the Host feel pride and it spoke slower now, sleepier, "Hmhmhm, maybe he would have before.. But the network is gone.."

The Lord of the Flies indeed came in just as Dagon looked around in confusion as the Host spoke. 

Network? What was the maggot talking about?

"My Lord!"

"I don't know the proper words Host of Hastur BUT I AM his Lord so therefore your Lord too so I DEMAND you to migrate to this new body I've gotten you!"

For a Prince of Hell, the Host had always admired the size difference from Beelzebub and their subjects. 

Much like itself keeping Hastur alive, Lord Beelzebub kept this part of Hell going like fine diesel!

"Pardon my disobedience my Lord, but we're unable to."

" Bollocks!"

But upon touch of their hand to Hasturs head, their fingers began to sink into the skin, it now a substance like curtailed milk. Their reach for the Host rendered the Prince nothing as it too became mushy.

"The bodies..Here.." Lord Beelzebub growled but through grit fangs as they tried not to cry, the body being pushed to the dying Demonic body and its corporation and Host.

The Host didn't say a word just slipped a bit with the bit of face the Prince had tried to grab at.

"Duke Hastur!"

Dagon as their Lord gave a sharp panted order of his name nosed the now dead Demon before them and whispered, "Hastur..?"

"Hastur God damn you.."

Tears slipped from the Prince's once emotionless blue eyes as it became apparent their Duke wasn't going to awaken and the body they now shoved into his slowly rotting body was useless. 

"Li..gur.. Find him.." Dagon heaved before their Lord collapsed into their side, Dagons arm wrapping around their small Prince as they whispered, taking Hasturs cold dead hand, "Fl..y..Free.."

"Our loves, fly...Free!" Dagon whimpered before holding their Prince who clutched the hand of their lost beloved.


End file.
